Project Freelancer: Rebirth Dedication Page
This is the dedication page to all of those who have been involved with the story of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. This series has been going on for over a year and we should hope that it continues to grow. Thank you to all that have contributed to the story; *Me For starting the series and creating the pages Maine, Order of Deaths, Rachel Creed, Nexus, Project Freelancer, Capture Unit, Insuerrectionist Escapee, Insuerrection, Arizona, and this page. *Dj For creating the pages Alaska (Project Freelancer: Rebirth), Montana (Project Freelancer: Rebirth), and for writing the story. *DarkCrusade For creating the pages New Hampshire, Hawaii, North Carolina, and History of Those Who Came Before(PF:R). *Sniper For creating the page Wyoming. *Sgt D Grif For creating the page Washington. *Zeon For creating the pages Project Freelancer: Rebirth- The Forgotten, Sandra Chase (PR:F), Project Freelancer: Rebirth- Saving Private West Virginia, Project Freelancer: Rebirth- The Ox and the Ram, Baldr, and Endurance Booster. *Lorchyism For creating the pages C.T., Derek Lee, and Wrist Shield Unit. *Robotic Draconian For creating the page South Dakota. More coming soon...... Message from DJ Alright let me start with how gratefull I am to be on this site, and thank you all for letting me even join Project Freelancer: Rebirth. A special thanks to Hunter that arrogant fuck. <3 He's the reason I'm here and the mastermind behind this original idea. He's been my friend for years now and I was second guessing him when he told me I should join this site. I love it. Thank you for the patience you all have. I know it might seem as if I were lazy for the delay in the publishing in the latest story chapters. I feel as if we have lost interest of you people once I joined. There is not many active users (Well, active with the story) and I feel is if it is my fault. I have been busy with life, and I had very little time to produce chapters for this story. Hunter has no excuse; as he is just lazy. (:P) I think I am the main story writer as of right now. Again, sorry for the delay. I think I am back from my hiatus. Special thanks DarkCrusade: for creating the characters New Hampshire, Hawaii, North Carolina, and for being an active user who has contributed a lot to the story, and has helped us a real lot. Sniper: for creating the website, and Wyoming. Also for sticking around with PFL:R. Cypher: for Arkansas and Nevada. And a bunch of other pages that have to do with our story... For being a good friend, and sticking with this story for as long as he had. Pwn: For Carolina, The Legacy of York, Nevada, the Hertz family, eticca. Pwn has played a major role in PFL:R. I personaly thank him for all his contributions, with helping out with the story and expanding it's size. He has a good talent with writing. He has been one of the few who actually stood with the story since the beginning and has been a big help. Thank you. That's all. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth